Elizabeth Masen: La Historia de Una Madre
by Eva Gish
Summary: Encontraras la razon de tu vida cuando nazca tu hijo. Creeras que el es la respuesta, la salvación de tu sufrimiento. Contemplaras su bello rostro, sostendrás su pequeña mano y sonreiras sabiendo que será todo lo que no es su padre, Edward lo llamaras.


Las calles empedradas estarán llenas de coches, iras al médico, confirmaras tus sospechas. Estas embarazada, no lo piensas dos veces, sonreirás con solo el pensamiento. La vida te mostrara su mejor rostro, Dios se acordara de ti, después de haberte abandonado cuando te casaste con él.

Entraras al consultorio, después esperaras pacientemente a que una enfermera te llame. Caminaras con paso lento, insegura de cada movimiento que te acerca a la gran noticia. Miraras fijamente cada baldosa que se incrusta en el piso, seguiras su secuencia y trataras de adivinar donde finaliza. Solo la puerta te detiene de seguir cavilando en lo poco importante. Eso no te distraerá.

Observaras al doctor, un hombre común, con una bata común. Notaras la seriedad de sus ojos, el parpadeo rápido, la sequedad de su boca, contemplaras sus manos mientras escribe.

-Respondeme algo, Elizabeth.- el doctor dira con voz titubeante. Miraras sus ojos y sabrás a que se refiere, siempre has sido muy intuitiva.- ¿Ha sido golpeada recientemente?- terminara de preguntar. Recordaras la vez en que tu esposo te miro con la locura que brinda el alcohol, aquella noche, varios años atrás. Estabas embarazada, iba a ser tu primer hijo. Tu mente volverá a repetir esas imágenes, tu esposo sosteniendo una escoba, tu esposo quebrándola en tu espalda, tu, sintiendo el dolor, y tus piernas manchándose de sangre. Cerraras lo ojos, tomaras un suspiro, sin embargo, las lagrimas traicioneras se acumularan en tus bellas esmeraldas. No podrás responder nada, el nudo en tu garganta te lo impide. El doctor vera tu reacción, no necesitaras pronunciar palabra alguna, el ya lo sabrá.

-Veo.- dira el. Te mirara con sus ojos plagados de compasión y lastima. No te gustara esa mirada, simplemente la detestaras, porque creerás que eres lo suficientemente fuerte para llevar el dolor que te causa ese hombre. -No permitas que te golpee en el vientre.- terminara de decir, sabiendo que la batalla para convencerte estará perdida. Te lo ha propuesto varias veces, denunciarías a tu marido, serias libre, tendrías su ayuda. No aceptarías tal cosa, tu familia, tus amigos, tus conocidos creen que llevas una vida perfecta, con un marido perfecto y exitoso, caíste en la negación hace muchos años, pensaras que es así, pensaras que te casaste con el hombre más maravilloso que existe sobre la faz de la Tierra, pensaras que lo harías cambiar, creerás en la estúpida esperanza.

Miraras el piso con un repentino interés, esconderás tu rostro en tu bello pelo rojizo, trataras de no pensar en ello, no permitirás concentrarte en tu dolor. Acaricias tu vientre, sonreirás al pensar en nuevo bebe que tendrá las bendiciones de aquel que nunca nació. Levantaras la vista al escuchar el doctor, te desvestirás y permitirás que el doctor te examine, estando atenta a sus reacciones. Fijarías tu mirada en sus ojos, sabrás que hay tristeza e impotencia en ellos. Decides que es mejor idea mirar hacia otro lado.

El doctor finalizara su revisión, ojeara los papeles de tu historial, contemplara el examen de embarazo que días previos te habrías hecho, daría su veredicto al estar seguro de ello.

-Bien, Elizabeth. Tienes cuatro meses de embarazo, por lo que veo.- dira el doctor tratando se sonreírte pero sin lograr que la sonrisa sea verdadera. Acomodaras tu corsé ligeramente, no queriendo hacerle daño a esa vida que está creciendo en tu vientre. Tratas de no pensar en el día de su concepción, en su aliento ebrio, en la tosquedad de su tacto, en el dolor que te produjo. Eso no importa, creerás que ese pequeño vale una y mil palizas. - Por favor, cuídate.- termina el doctor, concediéndole a su voz una súplica desesperada. Volverías a tener interés en el piso, seguiras las formas que toman las manchas. No querrías ver la misma compasión que toman sus ojos cada vez que te pide algo.

-Gracias, doctor. Me cuidare.- responderás, sonando segura de ello. Este niño que crecerá, se convertirá en un hombre increíble, fuerte, educado, amable y cariñoso. Sera tu salvación, será tu esperanza, vencerías la soledad, el dolor, tendrías una razón por la cual luchar.

Te iras del consultorio, no sin antes despedirte del buen doctor. Miraras aprensivamente sus ojos, y el te devolverá la mirada con tristeza. Saldrás por el pasillo, saludaras alegremente a la enfermera, tus esmeraldas no se posaran de nuevo en el piso, no encontraras el fin de la secuencia de las baldosas. No hay la razón para ello.

Saldrás del hospital con cada paso correctamente medido, suave, ligero, sin rapidez, temes causarle daño a tu hijo. Acariciaras tu vientre confortando aquella nueva vida, no dejaras que tu tormentosa vida hogareña cese la existencia de este regalo. Sonreirás pensando que Dios por fin escucho tus plegarias, contemplaras el cielo azul, con el sol brillando en el cielo, lloraras de felicidad. La esperanza iluminara tu vida, pensaras que probablemente ese niño tenga ese poder que tú no posees, el poder de cambiar a su padre.

No te darás cuenta de cuando llegaste a ese sitio que llamas tu hogar, pero el que repudiaras por el resto de tu vida. El sol se esconderá y con él, tu sonrisa se desvanecerá. Pensaras en la tristeza que le darás a ese bebe, que inocente e ignorante, soportara en sus pequeños hombros una familia en ruinas. No sabrás que decirle a Edward, rogaras por qué no esté ebrio esta vez, rogaras porque no vuelvas a sentir el golpe de la escoba en tu espalda otra vez.

Cocinaras algo delicioso, algo que le guste, quieres demostrarle lo buena esposa que eres, que mereces una caricia que te haga sentir mejor. Picaras la cebolla finamente, como a él le gusta, escogerás los tomates más frescos que halla en la alacena, saldrás a comprar el filete de carne más delicioso y jugoso que encuentres. Tendrás cuidado de agacharte, el estomago protuberante comienza a asomarse. La cena estará casi lista, te habrás esforzado mucho en ella.

Te pondrás un vestido bonito, querrás impresionarlo con tu belleza natural de la cual te enorgullecías cuando docenas de pretendientes acechaban las puertas de tu hogar. Recordaras el día en que lo conociste, recordaras como sus ojos, gentiles y cálidos, se posaron en los tuyos, como te invito a cenar ese mismo día y te cortejo regalándote flores, el elogiaría tu belleza y lo celestial que te ves cuando te ruborizas, ambos contemplarían el cielo nocturno lleno de estrellas. Recordaras lo amoroso que solía ser. Te aferraras a esa imagen con ahincó, con locura, porque creerás ingenuamente que podrás recuperar al hombre maravilloso que fue tu esposo. Seguiras esperando, el reloj marca las diez de la noche, seguiras esperando, el reloj ahora marcara las doce, tus ojos trataran de cerrarse, la puerta continuara cerrada y tu seguiras esperando.

El cansancio se apoderara de tu cuerpo, suspiraras desilusionada, este día no lo podrás impresionar. Dejaras la comida guardada, quizás para mañana, quitaras tu maquillaje suavemente, repasando tu rostro con la esponjilla, te quitaras ese bonito vestido, te pondrás tu bata para irte a dormir y cerraras tus ojos. Sentirás que el corazón te pesa una tonelada, sentirás que el estomago se enreda en un nudo, sentirás un picor en la garganta, las lagrimas rodaran libres por tus mejillas.

Ya no hay más que hacer, sabrás que él no llegara hasta pasada la madrugada. Hoy es viernes, estará con sus amigos.


End file.
